


Scary Exes and Super Friends

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea and Sally ship Mystrade, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Convinced to attend a costume party Greg is confronted by horrors from his past. Surely he's doomed, but help arrives from an unexpected person.





	Scary Exes and Super Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Vulpesmellifera for organizing the A Halloween 13 event. <3

There should’ve been more terrifying sights, but at the moment Greg couldn’t think of a one.

“Come to my sister’s Halloween party,” Donovan had said. “There’ll be people you know. You need to get out more. When was the last time you tied one on and had a good time?”

Greg hated to admit it but it probably was 1992 when he last had a great time out. So he agreed to go. Dressed up even. A late 17th century British naval officer she suggested, saying it would be dashing. It was Donovan’s idea. It was her horrible, terrible idea.

Across the room stood his ex-wife, looking very smug dressed as Wonder Woman and hanging on the arm of a rather beefy Superman. He’d forgotten Donovan’s nieces went to the same school Janet taught at. God help him. Of course Donovan had hared off almost as soon as they’d arrived and now he had to face this disaster alone. He hadn’t even found the booze yet.

Greg looked about for a place to hide before he was spotted. Oh hell, she was looking his way. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Greg turned his back and pretended to be fascinated with the ridiculously large fake spider hanging from the ceiling above him. He slowly circled around. Gone. She was gone. Greg sighed out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He needed to leave now. He wheeled about to head in the direction he last saw Donovan.

“Greg!” Suddenly he was comforted with his ex-wife. Her arms were wide and ready for a hug. “How wonderful to see you. I didn’t know you liked Halloween parties.”

Greg gripped her upper arms short circuiting the embrace and swallowed down his desire to scream. “Janet. Oh. Wow.” He struggled for something to say, as she insisted on kissing his cheek. “You look… Ah… I can’t believe you’re here, with....” Greg’s eyes darted to Superman.

“Oh silly me!” Janet turned to Superman giving him a sickening sweet smile. “This is Trevor. Trevor, this is my ex-husband, Greg.”

Greg and Trevor exchanged awkward greetings and polite handshakes. Janet began to twitter about all the friends that no longer spoke to Greg since the divorce and all the marvelous adventures she’d been on since she left him. Trevor sipped his drink and stared up at the spider. Greg wondered exactly whom in this great universe he’d pissed off to deserve this fate.

“Darling! There you are.” As if the night couldn’t get any stranger, Mycroft Holmes appeared at his side. He wiped away the traces of Janet’s lipstick and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Your Manhattan with a twist. Just how you like it.”

Stunned Greg took the drink. “Thank you?” His nightmare just took a 360 degree turn.

“Introduce me dear,” Mycroft gently prompted and took a sip of his own beverage.

“Oh, yeah.” Greg pulled himself together with a quick sip of his drink. “This is my ex-wife, Janet, and her friend, Travis.”

“Trevor,” Janet corrected.

“Sorry, Trevor.” Trevor shrugged disinterestedly. “This is Mycroft, my…” My what? Greg thought. Savior?

“Pleased to meet you.” Mycroft interjected saving Greg from having to explain the unexplainable.

“Well aren’t you a darling couple.” Janet smiled stiffly. “A pirate captain and a naval captain.”

Greg for the first time took in Mycroft’s costume. The long legs in tight breeches and thigh high leather boots topped by a ruffled shirt and long flared coat made Greg take a long gulp of his Manhattan.

“It was Greg’s idea,” Mycroft enthused. “He has such wonderful sense of whimsy.”

Janet laughed. “Greg? Really?” She raised her eyebrows incredulously. “He was always such a stick in the mud when we were married.”

Mycroft shrugged, “Perhaps he just needed a little inspiration.” He slid an arm around Greg’s waist.

Janet’s eyes narrowed and Greg could see this wasn’t going to end well. He took a breath to speak, when Trevor broke his silence.

“Babe, we should get going if we are going to make it to Luke’s shindig.”

“Oh yes! Do forgive us. We’ve another party to attend. Lovely to see you Greg and to meet you Michael.”

“Mycroft,” Greg corrected.

“Of course. Toodles!” Janet flitted away with Trevor in tow.

Greg heaved a sigh of relief and turned toward Mycroft.

“Don’t say a word. She just turned back to look.” Mycroft admonished softly. “Just smile at me like you actually like me.”

“Not. A. Problem,” replied Greg giving Mycroft one of his winning grins.

Mycroft’s eyes glimmered with amusement. “And… The Bride of Frankenstein has left the building.”

Greg giggled. “I can’t thank you enough. What on earth are you doing here?”

“I enjoy a good costume party as much as the next man.” Mycroft spoke nonchalantly.

“Really?” Greg looked Mycroft up and down. “Well, you do dress-up well.” He winked and then wondered what had gotten in him to risk flirting with Mycroft Holmes.

“Thank you.” Mycroft preened just a bit. “You’re quite the rogue Lestrade. Is that eyeliner?”

Greg blushed. “Perhaps. Donovan said I should wear it. I’m only here because she roped me into this.”

“Is that her over there?” Mycroft gestured to the other side of the room, where Donovan stood chatting with a pretty woman in a Cat Woman costume.

“Yeah, why?” Greg felt a stab of anxiety as he realized Mycroft what was seeing. This night was an absolute roller coaster.

Mycroft paused. “Is she dressed as my brother?”

“Ah… could be?”

Mycroft snorted. “Oh I really must have a picture.”

Greg was dizzy with relief. “Seeing as I owe you one I will definitely get you a picture.”

“I would also hazard that we’ve been set up.” Mycroft was still looking in the direction of Donovan and Cat Woman.

“What? How?” Greg turned to study the two women, trying to see what Mycroft saw.

“It appears she knows my assistant, Anthea.” Cat Woman glanced over and waggled her fingers at them.

“Oh that’s sneaky,” murmured Greg. “I thought Donovan’s suggestion of costume was oddly specific.”

“Quite.” Mycroft sipped his drink and looked thoughtfully at the two women.

Greg looked over at Mycroft. “Still, I shouldn’t complain. You saved me from being mortified by my ex-wife.”

“You looked like a man drowning.”

“And me a naval officer,” Greg shook his head. “Not a good look.”

Mycroft chuckled. “You look quite dashing now.”

“You think?” It was Greg’s turn to preen.

“Yes, and I also think it would be very nice to leave this party.” Mycroft’s voice dropped to a low, silky murmur. “Would you care to accompany me?”

“Where would we go?” Greg gestured to his costume and Mycroft’s. “Do you have another party?”

“My club, The Diogenes, has a party. Good food, excellent drink, candles, comfortable seats in dark corners, but most of all it’s private.” Mycroft looked meaningfully at Greg. “Very private.”

Greg’s stomach swooped at the sound of Mycroft’s purr and the sultry look he was given. He swallowed down the rest of his drink. “Yeah,” he replied gruffly. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Private sounds perfect.”

“Lovely, shall I call my car?”

“Alright.” Greg agreed. Mycroft sauntered off with his mobile to his ear.

Greg walked over to the two women. They smirked at him as he approached. “Your boss wants a picture of Donovan here.” He said to Anthea.

“Consider it done.” Anthea replied. “Told you he’d love it,” she added to Donovan. Greg shook his head. “You heading out?” Anthea asked with a knowing smile.

“I’m being kidnapped by a pirate. If you don’t hear from me by morning…” He looked back at Mycroft waiting for him by the door. “Do _not_ send a search party.” Donovan laughed and Anthea smiled more broadly.

Greg paid them no mind as he headed for Mycroft and the door. This Halloween party had been filled with chills and thrills. He couldn’t wait to find out what the next party had in store for him.


End file.
